


The Little Things, Like Brain Eating Zombies and Chocolate Brownies

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora ships Sterek, M/M, Matchmaking Cora, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Scott, Over Protective Derek, Zombies, scott pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knows what people think of him, he's not stupid, he knows Stiles sometimes laughs at him for missing the obvious, but this time he sees everything and he's going to do something about it. He is Stiles' best friend and if Stiles is too scared to go after Cora himself then Scott will just have to help him out. But maybe he should have checked in with Stiles first, just to be certain it was the right Hale he was after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things, Like Brain Eating Zombies and Chocolate Brownies

It was the little things, Scott didn’t even notice most of them, but sometimes they were just so obvious he’d have to be deaf dumb and blind not to pick up on them. When the witches attacked and they ended up trapped in Stiles’ house for three days, Stiles made batch after batch of brownies, which ok Derek ate but they were obviously for Cora. Stiles had a crush on Cora and it was his duty as Stiles’ best friend to help out –even if Stiles hasn’t told him he has a crush or asked for his help. That must be because this isn’t the same kind of crush as Lydia’s. That had been a decade long affair that involved careful planning and was never going to happen. But Cora and Stiles, that could actually happen. Cora was cute and ok really scary, but she was geeky as well. He had seen her in a Superman shirt a few weeks ago. She liked anime and read comics. She had good taste in music and she was trying to be nice to Stiles. Stiles had a chance with her and Scott was determined to make it happen. So he kept his eyes open. 

The next time they ended up being attacked Scott made sure to leave Stiles with Cora. She was a werewolf so she could keep him safe and in all the movies intense situations helped form relationships. It was only after they’d dusted the last zombie that Scott noticed the flaw in his plan. Stiles didn’t come out of the boarded up house coated in zombie goo with Cora. He came out with Derek, the two arguing over Stiles being injured. When he sidled up to Cora coming up behind them he asked, “What happened I thought you were with Stiles?”  
Cora smiled brightly, wiping brains out of her hair before she answered, “Oh Derek was completely freaking out because Stiles stabbed one and got a splinter. Not even a real injury but a splinter. Never mind that he’s got claw marks all down his side and is bleeding out, Stiles has a splinter! He did this when we were kids too, Stiles would stub his toe and Der would be calling an ambulance. Good thing Claudia was sensible or they’d have racked up a fortune in hospital bills.” 

Scott’s jaw fell open in shock. How did he not know that? Derek and Stiles knew each other? How? Why would Derek look after him like that? Getting himself together he asked, “Was he like Stiles’ babysitter or something?”  
It was the only reason he could think of that Stiles would know Derek before Peter came back. Cora snorted, using a piece of her shirt to clean off more goo, she told him “No way! We’re family. Claudia was my mom’s second cousin or something. We all grew up together. Not that you’d know it now the way those two go on. Hey you can help me Scott. I’m trying to get them to be friends again so they can you know…”   
Confused and feeling like his world was turning upside down he asked, “So they can what?”  
“So they can get together you dumbass! Stiles and Der would be perfect together. I don’t know why Derek hasn’t gone for it but whatever it is won’t hold up if Stiles is the one to make the first move.”  
“Cora Stiles isn’t gay. I’m pretty sure he has a crush on you.”  
“Don’t be stupid Scott. Stiles is in love with my brother. Why do you think he made all those brownies? Stiles has been stealth wooing Derek for months now, the big lug just hasn’t noticed it yet.”  
“He’s not gay.” “Look Scott I know you miss things sometimes so I’m going to be really clear, Stiles is in love with my brother and Derek feels the same way so get over it already and be his wingman.” 

He was his wingman! He was rocking the whole wingman scene, but that was with Cora. He didn’t know how to do that with Derek. The guy was all wrong for Stiles. He was angry and short tempered, violent and basically bad news. There was no way Stiles was in love with him, they were just too different. What was there to like about Derek anyway? All he ever did was growl and hit people. Sure hesaved Stiles sometimes, or well more than sometimes really, but that was it. That didn’t make up for being a complete asshat ninety percent of the time did it? Could it? Could Cora be right? Did Stiles love Derek? He could admit, reluctantly and never out loud, that Derek was kind of gorgeous. He had seen enough girls melt in the supermarket as he walked by. But Stiles had never been very focused on looks, for him it had always been about the person. He loved Lydia for her intelligence, her stubborn nature and her creativity, even when it was directed at insulting him. Scott couldn’t see any of that in Derek. He could be smart sure, but he was stupid about it, too reckless for his own good or anyone elses. He had thought Cora could be the one for Stiles. She was smart and pretty and a total geek underneath it all, but maybe all those little things he'd thought pointed to Cora pointed to Derek instead? He needed to think about this, there were just too many thoughts rushing around his brain, maybe he should ask his mom what she thought. She always knew what to do.


End file.
